


easing your headphones (to drown out your mind)

by i_was_human



Series: everything is going to be okay [5]
Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Coffee, Drabble, Gen, Music, soft, uwu, uwu hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: "Your brain is too loud," he states, voice soft. "Maybe music will make it shut up."
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Junsu (Lost in Translation)
Series: everything is going to be okay [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642018
Kudos: 84





	easing your headphones (to drown out your mind)

There are times where things are easy-

and there are times where things weigh on you, drag you down, and your mind _takes_ those things, spins it up into a nice little ball of self-loathing and anxiety, and then plops it down on the table in front of you with a smug grin and asks you, "so, what're you gonna do with it?"

Honestly, that's how Jaewon feels.

He stares down into the dark mass of his cup, headphones pushed halfway over his ears and thoughts competing to see who can cause the _most stress_ , when someone sinks into the chair across from him.

He stares down at a muffin, then up at Junsu, who's pointedly studying his face. "Um. Hi?"

"You look horrible," Junsu states, and Jaewon hazards a self-deprecating smile. 

"I know, I just, I have so much stuff tomorrow, and it's all gonna be so hard, I'm-"

His breath catches in his throat as Junsu reaches out, pulling his headphones over his ears. "Your brain is too loud," he states, voice soft. "Maybe music will make it shut up."

He stares at him, eyes wide, and Junsu returns his gaze, unflinching.

"T-Thanks," he finally stammers, and Junsu smiles, soft and kind.

"No problem."

junsu gestures to the muffin for a few seconds before Jaewon picks it up, taking a bite from it.

And it's _good_.

(he's breaking his diet, but he doesn't _care_. not when he's this fleetingly happy.)

"Thank you," Junsu murmurs, so quiet it's almost inaudible. 

Jaewon catches it, giving him a soft smile as he bites into it again. "Thank you," he repeats, and Junsu dips his head, heading back to the counter.

Maybe... just maybe... someone out there does care.

He leans into his headphones and closes his eyes, choosing to focus on the music in his mind, the taste on his tongue, and the warmth in his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [easing your headphones (to drown out your mind) [PODFIC]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277498) by [alstroemeria_thoughts (aurantiaca)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurantiaca/pseuds/alstroemeria_thoughts)




End file.
